During a comparison of intrapartum ampicillin vs. penicillin for chemoprophylaxis for prevention of early onset of group B streptococcal infection in mothers identified as having clinically recognized high risk factors, we will determine the rates of neonatal GBS colonization, neonatal GBS early onset spesis, protocol compliance, side effects, and emergence of resistant isolates.